


那個自稱是南極生物的他

by naiomaou



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25436584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiomaou/pseuds/naiomaou
Summary: 取自身邊人的一點點故事，還沒想好要怎麼發展。總之，先寫起來放著。





	那個自稱是南極生物的他

「從今天起，妳就是遜爆菜了！」

那是她第一次，終於有了靠近一點的感覺。

「跟遜爆菇一樣遜爆了，又很菜，就叫遜爆菜好了。」

遜爆菜、遜爆了，大家總這樣鬧她。她知道這是捉弄，可心裏卻沒由來地感到滿足，好像多有一個綽號，就讓她在他眼裏有多一分的不一樣。

別的女同學沒有，她有。

◇

他們總在不同的地方相遇，卻在很久之後才終於相識。

嗨，我是覃，你叫什麼名字？

她一直沒膽這樣上去問，當然也不敢問知道的同學們。小學生嘛，任何跨越性別的打探總被過度解讀。

她也不清楚，他對她的吸引力從何而來，也許是他樂器吹得好，也許是看他與朋友一搭一唱的互動感到有趣，也或許是幾年後相處機會多了覺得與他特別投緣。總之，覃就這麼被抓住了。

十一歲那年，班上的外掃區正好是行政大樓的教師廁所。在學期初抽籤選擇打掃工作時，覃和多數同學一樣，緊緊盯著黑板上自己的心儀的工作，一面祈禱快點被抽到、先上臺的人不要填走自己的第一志願，等得是如坐針氈。被叫到的那一刻，她幾乎是立刻從位子上站起，大步大步走向黑板，在外掃區四樓的地方寫了個大大的「22」。

四樓，正好是音樂班琴房走廊所在的樓層，那個校園傳說裏行政大樓最神秘也最不許人去的樓層。覃用她的座號，正正當當地拿下進出禁地的特權。

那時的覃加入管樂團已經一年多。管樂團吧，對著音樂班就有點像鄉下孩子看都市小孩，羨慕人家長得好穿得美，忌妒地說他們出色的演奏是仗著高級樂器才有的，每次同學們提及音樂班時，總不免一陣鬧罵。覃也跟著罵，到底是同團，當特立獨行的那個總是不太好，雖然也是有忌妒，但更多的，卻是藏在心底的憧憬和羨慕。

回到班級上，沒了同儕壓力，覃有的是機會藉上下午兩次的打掃時間好好看看，傳說的四樓、音樂班、永遠不會停下演奏聲的走廊。

去的頭幾天還新鮮，就像初入貴賓接待室的鄉巴佬，不管看到或沒看到什麼都覺得新奇有趣，但幾天過後，便也漸漸覺得沒什麼了，這裏就真的只是兩排琴房串成的走廊而已。大概學校也是怕學生們奔跑嬉鬧、橫衝直撞，要是碰了摔了誰萬把塊的樂器，對誰都沒有好處，所以才嚴格禁止普通學生穿越四樓走廊。

但新鮮感退下來後，覃仍喜歡待在那兒，就是覺得好似有股魔力，讓人止不住地想在那多轉幾圈。

四樓靜得有種神秘感。這條走廊並不常開燈，幾乎只由使用中的琴房小窗裏透出的光線映著。下課鐘響時，這裏不會嘩地響起校園集數百上千學童的交談嬉笑，那些聲音好像到這兒便被某種力量給滅了去。

彷彿結界隔開的世界，靜得只剩樂器聲。

上課、練習、發表會預演，覃總斷斷續續聽著。大部分是鋼琴，偶有管樂器或擊樂，也許是本來發聲音量就小，反而只在很安靜的時候才能聽見弦樂器的聲音。

來去這麼多回，覃卻從沒遇上琴房的門開過。直到某日見到有人在琴房間穿梭，才有了或許另外有個統一進出的大門開在她去不了的另一側的猜想。

音樂班練樂器與上課的地方叫琴房，彼此間有自己的小走道相連著。像縮小版的迷宮。

這大概就是所有的理解了。至今亦同。

其實覃當時也不清楚，自己在四樓走廊悠悠晃了一學期究竟圖什麼，後來才曉得那是嫉妒和優越感混雜而成的心理狀態，就像只想撈UNIQLO的換季特價，卻硬要先逛一圈CHANEL當季大衣的阿姑阿嬸一樣。

她只是不願承認，就算與音樂班靠得再近，也不會擁有什麼的這個事實，用距離騙騙心裏的落差感罷了。

因為這樣，隔年在得知樂團將要和音樂班一起團練後，她先是震驚而後止不住的狂喜，當初那種村婦逛大園的興奮感忽地一下又湧回來。

每一次的團練，覃總伸長了耳睜大眼，一遍又一遍地在心裏翻著激動的火花。那是覃第一次不用躲起來偷看音樂班學生們，也是她第一次知道他。

原來這就是音樂班的水準！好厲害啊。

覃甚至連他們的指法、吹奏姿勢、翻譜時間點都偷偷學了。

後來，有一日補習班偶然調了課，覃才訝異地發現原來自己和他一直在同一個空間待著、卻總錯開不同時間。好巧。

嗨，我是覃，我們同團過，那時候我坐你後面。可以認識你嗎？

九十分鐘的課這句話在覃腦裏過了上千遍，壓不住驚喜和激動，她在想說與不敢說之間緊張得幾乎全身顫抖。

當然，最後還是沒膽開口問。也還好膽小的她沒蠢死自己。

再後來，覃以為最後一次見到他會是在音樂班的畢業音樂會上。在結束打掃工作與樂團合作之後、在畢業之前。那本寫有畢業生感言的節目冊她到現在都還留著，前前後後翻了不知道多少次。

羅騫。她終於知道他叫什麼名字。

照片裏的男孩笑得有些僵硬，那不是他平常的樣子，那些為寫而寫的畢業感言更完全不是他。

而她竟然能知道這不像原來的他。

握著手上的節目本，覃為這事高興了好一會兒，像在慶幸自己所擁有的，那種微妙的距離靠近感。她在音樂班的四樓走廊待了一學期、與音樂班同團練習過幾個月、和音樂班的學生在補習班相遇。音樂班、音樂班、音樂班。

也許，她的鄉巴佬心態一直以來都沒斷過。

「哦，我知道這那位上流社會的銀行總裁，他家住天母豪宅，有過兩任妻子，最小的孩子明年要上小學。他老是在中午休息時間打發助理到便利商店買菸。」好像自己的情報有多了不起一樣，差不多的意思。他們到底只是陌生人，一位毫不知情的被竊視者和一個為探到點小事便沾沾自喜的人。

覃窺的不是某個誰，而是那人所代表的意義。覃可能也並不是真的喜歡羅騫什麼，她後來想通了，他只正好是她對音樂班模糊的嚮往與執著裏恰巧出現的那個人，如此而已。

所以在畢業之前，他們連分道揚鑣的機會都沒有。覃跟音樂班終究沾不上邊，也與他從來不曾相識。

◇

「沒有什麼，也沒辦法有什麼。」那時候覃是這麼想的。

兩個月的暑假過後，覃以為自己早已放下那段畸形的執念，直到在新的班級又遇上他。沒有比這些巧合更見鬼的事了。

但就算是沒了音樂班光環的現在，他依舊是班上最耀眼的那個，隨和、風趣、優秀，教人想離開目光都難。

她要收回那句話，她可能真的會喜歡上他什麼。

◇

「從今天起，妳就是遜爆菜了！」後來有一天，羅騫忽然對她這麼說，「跟遜爆菇一樣遜爆了，又很菜，就叫遜爆菜好了。」

遜爆菜、遜爆了，大家總這樣鬧她。她知道這是捉弄，可心裏卻沒由來地感到滿足，好像多有一個綽號，就讓她在他眼裏有多一分的不一樣。

別的女同學沒有，她有。

別的女同學今年才認識他，而她不是。

那一年，她十三歲。她終於認識他了。


End file.
